


For a few hours...

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: To keep him [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fix-It, Oral Sex, Post The Lawless, Satine Kryze Lives, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: After escaping the Death Watch and Maul, Satine and Obi-Wan are running to Coruscant. Satine isn't sure she would give him back when they arrived their destination.Let's be honest, this is more a PWP with a little bit of plot, but just a little bit. Because Obitine deserve more fics like that.





	For a few hours...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kiss meme: 17. Hungry kisses on every bit of newly visible skin as clothing is slowly peeled away

They could have died. They should have died. One man, even a seasoned Jedi, against a whole planet in war, against the Death Watch and two Sith? Not matters how determined Obi-Wan was to extract Satine from her prison and bring her to safety, he should have failed and they should have died.

And all that notwithstanding, here they were. The Twilight had just jumped to hyperspace and Obi-Wan suddenly noticed his grip on the command was so tight they were in danger of shattering. He let them go. Blood was pounding in his ears, adrenaline almost intoxicating in his blood.

He turned to Satine. She was pale, breathing quick.

“We did it.” He had a small laugh, almost hysteric, a chuckle bordering on a sob.

“We did it.” He repeated.

He stood up in the cockpit, energy too bright in his veins to stay in the chair but she had had the same movement and suddenly they were standing too close. She smelt of sweat and fear, her aura in the Force muddied by the last trials she had passed.

She had never been more beautiful.

“Oh Ben.” She whispered. “Ben…”

“Don’t. Please, don’t.”

She would speak of her people, of the Senate, of an intervention…Couldn’t they have the time of the travel in hyperspace before the real world caught them up?

“Satine…” He didn’t know how to formulate his question. Words were failing the Negotiator. He wasn’t even sure exactly what he would ask.

He didn’t need to. A small cold hand touched his cheek, caressed his beard and for the first time since their teenage years, she kissed him. It was hesitant, shy…for almost ten seconds, then she took more firmly control of the kiss and a long forgotten moan rose in his throat.

“Satine…” He said again and that time she was the one who stopped him.

“Shhh. Please. Just a few hours.” And he let her take him to the small bunk. Pacifist or not, she was a Mandalorian and the armour opened easily under her hands. She pelt the clothes under it from him, slowly, pieces after pieces. On his right arm, she found a nasty scar, a burn on the two faces. Whatever weapon had done that, it had passed through it and, without thinking, she kissed it. His stumbling breath encouraged her. There was the trace of a knife on his elbow and she kissed too. Like she kissed the scar on his left shoulder, then the uneven patch of skin on the other arm. There was small scars, a chemical probably, all over his left hand and them too, she kissed, before pushing him on the bed. How she loved how trusting he was, how abandoned, especially when she saw the traces of all wounds that had been inflicted to his body.

“Satine.”

“I’m here.” The torso was a mess and she caught him looking away, probably to not see her reaction. She straddled him, without great refinement, earning a _Hmppf_. His hands found her hips, hesitant.

“Go on.” She encouraged, and he pushed the dress until he could touch her skin, and she leaned on him, her hands resting lightly on his chest, and kissed him again, filling up his mouth, not shy about taking what she wanted. Young Ben had been more fumbling, but not so hesitant.

This wasn’t a problem. The embers had been hidden by a life of non-attachment but were still here, she was sure of it. Under her ass, his erection was straining against his leggings. She kissed his chest, from scars to scars, descending until a particularly nasty one right next to the obstacle of the clothes.”

“May I?”

He helped her and she stood up just long enough to abandon her own clothes on the floor. When she joined him on the bed, he took hold of her, pushing her on her back with such fluidity on a bed that was built for only one person that she suspected he had used the Force to be sure nobody ended up on the floor, and kissed her. There was the fire she had missed.

Obi-Wan started dripping kisses down her throat and she remembered how he had loved to let marks only when he started sucking her skin. How many little things like that had she forgotten with the years? His fingers had found her breasts and a moan escaped her. That, Satine remembered. He had loved her breasts and not a minute after, his mouth joined his fingers. She put her hands on his head, playing with the red hair, keeping him in place. That man had a tongue… The Republic was losing its touch when it made him use that tongue for negotiations. She pushed on his head to encourage him to go lower. She felt herself wet and almost throbbing and so ready for more. He kissed her inner tight, his beard scratching her skin.

They had hours, almost one day, but she couldn’t wait anymore. She wanted him again and again and she wasn’t sure she would give him back. She didn’t want them to speak, they always ended up yelling at each other. She wanted him naked and hard against her, she wanted pleasure to exhaust them and to have him only to her, even for just that day.  

He spread her tights wider, pressed his fingers against her lips, gathering onto the tips the proof of her arousal, then he opened her for his mouth and finally, **_finally_** … Nobody could hear, nobody would know, but even if half her council was next door, she probably would have reacted the same way, moaning without shame when his tongue found her sex and started to explore. He held her hips, his grips almost rough, and it was the only thing keeping her sane as his mouth did things that were certainly illegal in a lot of systems.

Was he using the Force to follow her impressions? Perhaps, nobody could be that good without cheating. She didn’t care, not when his tongue always was right where she wanted it. He pushed her easily into orgasm, only with his mouth, and kissed her tights, her belly, his mouth and his beard dripping, until she could breathe again, and then he went back to work. It was almost too much, it was just perfect, and a first yell escaped her when he pushed two fingers into her. She felt hypersensitive but even now, writhing as she was, he kept her easily in place, even when she pushed against his hold, the grip grounding her. She loved the way he was here, present, after all these years, demanding everything of her.

When she tumbled into orgasm a second time, her voice almost broke.

He wiped his mouth with his hand and crawled over her. The lower half of his face was a mess and when they kissed, her taste was unmistakable. She felt groggy but she still wanted more, so much more. She wanted to arrive on Coruscant incapable of walking, the skin of her tights red from his beard and still feeling him in her.

He pushed into her, almost too quickly and, with a satisfied groan, she closed her legs around his hips, his arms around his shoulders.

For now, he was hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, with the same username, come and say hi, I don't bite !


End file.
